Users may access one or more applications via a remote access server farm. For example, a corporate network may include one or more data centers each with a remote access server farm. The remote access server farm may include multiple access or infrastructure components for managing access to the server farm. The corporate entity may deploy these components via one or more servers. As such, the user may access these applications via one or more servers deploying multiple components to gain access to the server farm of the data center. To complicate matters, these components, servers and server farms may be located in different locations and managed by different internal and external personnel.
Any one of these multiple components may have an error. In some cases, these errors may not be trapped or otherwise readily apparent to any of the administration personnel. For example, a component may be running or executing or a server but providing invalid responses. These types of untrapped errors may be challenging for the administration personnel to find. Furthermore, to resolve these errors the administration personnel may need to coordinate multiple other personnel to diagnose and repair the condition. With any of these components having an error, the user's access to the remote access server farm may be hindered or performance degraded.